This invention relates to improved manikins for teaching cardiopulmonary resuscitation including ventilation and external heart message.
Manikins are often used as an instructional aid in teaching students cardiopulmonary resuscitation techniques. Training manikins are also used as a practice aid to simulate conditions under which rescue personnel may be required to treat injured persons. As both teaching or demonstration aids and practice aids, manikins enable the realistic application of proper emergency cardiopulmonary resuscitation (xe2x80x9cCPRxe2x80x9d) techniques including ventilation and external heart massage. Also manikins can be utilized for teaching and practicing other rescue techniques such as the Heimlich maneuver.
The manikin should be designed so that it can aid in the teaching of pulmonary ventilation or xe2x80x9cmouth-to-mouth resuscitationxe2x80x9d. Also, the manikin needs to be safe and hygienic so that multiple persons can learn rescue techniques on a single manikin. A replaceable xe2x80x9clung bagxe2x80x9d is a preferred way to simulate pulmonary ventilation without requiring extensive sterilization of the manikin between users. However, because the lung bag must extend from the mouth opening through the head of the manikin and into the simulated chest cavity, installation of the lung bag may require extensive dismantling of the manikin or superior manual dexterity of the user. What is desired is a simple inexpensive way to remove and install lung bags.
The present invention provides a new and system and method for replacing lung bags within a training manikin. In one embodiment of the invention the new system includes an insertion tool having two ends, one of which can be inserted through the neck section, mouth opening and the passage therebetween of the manikin. The insertion tool also includes a point which can be attached to a device on the lung bag to assist in placing the lung bag within the manikin. The lung bag includes a pouch section, neck section and open end section.
In another embodiment of the invention a method of installing a lung bag using a installation tool is disclosed. The method includes the steps of: inserting the insertion tool into a first opening of said manikin, moving the insertion tool through the manikin until it protrudes from a second opening, attaching a lung bag to the insertion tool and retracting the insertion tool back through the manikin until the lung bag protrudes from the first opening as well as the second opening of said manikin, and finally detaching the insertion tool from the lung bag.
The improved lung bag and associated installation tool greatly simplify the bag installation process. Minimal dismantling of the manikin is required to provide access for the installation tool. Additionally, the amount of manual dexterity required to move the bag into place is greatly reduced by using the installation tool.
For a better understanding of the manikin, lung bag, and insertion tool of the present invention and its advantages, reference should be made to the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Additionally, other features and advantages the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments made with reference to the accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and form a part of the specification.